my fair lady hinata
by cheeyene
Summary: what will happen when a deadly bug brings the two ninja together, only time will tell the story...
1. Chapter 1

Hinata and shino r on a mission to the land of water to bring to their home a merchant family who r in grave danger of a illness that may kill them soon. But it has already struck and the two ninja are left in the blame. What will happen when they get lost in the woods alone for days till found. What will happen when they r alone.

I do not own naruto

"Shino." came hinatas soft voice.

The shinobi turns toward the girl standing only feet from him. "Yes hinata."

"I was wondering if we could rest for a while, my head hurts." she said rather quietly.

"Of course, would you mind if I leave you to go find a camping spot?" he said as he et down his stuff.

"No I'll be okay, you go ahead I'll be fine." she gives him her stuff as she sits on a tree stump by the road. Hinata settled in as soon as another headache did. She had tried to ignore the pain and knew that all the running to keep up with her partner was only making matters worse. She should have claimed ill and not accepted this mission. "I wonder if he has found anything yet." she said as she got up when suddenly her headache was gone.

"Hinata." came shinos deep voice. "You should have told me you had such a horrible headache." he said as a ladybug landed on his finger. "She is rather handy with you girls emotions." he said calmly.

"It's not that bad!" she said but was to late as he knelt in front of her and chanted a few words in a strange dialect. He then rose up and put his hands on her face, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. She started to get a numb feeling all over her body.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Soothing your headache, why?" he said, his only seen expression was his eyebrows moving with the word why.

"Um....I was just curious, I feel kind of sleepy." she said as her eyes began to close. Shinos hands moved up to her for head, slowly and smoothly. His head was lowered which caused his sunglasses to fall down a little. His eyes were half open. With eyes full of sleep she looked down to see just a glimpse of his hazel eyes. She gasped.

His eyes immediately went u to hers and them he forced them closed and breathed deeply. Calmly his hands kept up their gentle movement over her face now being at her jaw. "What is it hinata?" he said even though he knew his eyes were burned into the mind he was inhabiting for the moment.

"Oh nothing, just...nothing." she said as she looked to the right then the left. "So when are we leaving?" she turned to look him in the face at last.

He let her go and moved back a step. "Now." he turned on her and strode into the woods. Hinata followed at his brisk pace.

a sultry voice stopped them in their tracks, tsunade!

"Now bye the way you two were acting and how shinos eyes turned I figure you two would be kissing or something." she sat on a branch while she tossed hinata a bag of- well you'll find out.

"Turned?" hinata looked over to shino. He was stiff as a bored and looked scared.

"It's nothing you need to concern your self with hin-" he gets cut short when tsunade whips his sunglasses off with a slim vine. Leaving shino wide-eyed and spooked. Hinata gasped.

"Shino your eyes are red. Wait!" she grabs his hand. "Now look at me." when he does so rather reluctantly she takes hold of his other hand and says, "Now..." she looks over to tsunade who smiles her encouragement. "...kiss me." his eyes turned honey gold and his lips parted and he...

Ok people tell me what you think bout it I love to hear from yawl.

Bye :)

Love cheeyene


	2. strange

He almost stoped himself, but he had waited years for this chance. He dipped down and hesitantly brushed her lips with his before letting them settle in place. Hinata gasped allowing shino to, with out him realizing he did it, to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He almost groaned as he felt hers softly meet his. The intimate touch both chilled and burned him. He abruptly pulled back, not ready to meet her eyes. Bravely he looked down at Hinata, who was staring at his eyes; he felt the heat of a blush work its way up his neck.

"Your blushing shino." Hinata said as she looked down at his thumb going over hers. "Um…shino, your eyes are glowing."

"His eyes are green, neon green in fact, the color of lust. That may account to the way he just kissed you Hinata." She looked over at shino who was blushing furiously. His eyes went back to a light hazel like back in the clearing. Tsunade drew him aside. "You may want to put those glasses back on to avoid hinata making you wish you were dead and…"

She saw hinata put them back into her bag.

Shino looked over at her. "It wouldn't bother you if you kept them off for a while?" she breathed rather deep and continued. "I want to know what you are thinking all the time and that will make me very happy, please." She looked so cute as she begged.

"Ok." He held his arms out to get a hug. Hinata embraced shino as gently as she could. Shino pulled her up against him tight and tilted her chin up. Looking her solidly in the eyes he lowered his head till their lips were a mere breath apart. "It'll kill me to have to let you in to my heart again but I will never let you be hurt for as long as we shall live."

He lowered his lips down almost, but hinata shifted up and as soon as they touched she gave into shinos innocent lips plundering hers till she sagged against him feeling his all too obvious arousal against her belly. He gasped as she pulled her whole upper body tighter against his in attempt to get him as hot as her.

Hinata was the one to pull back from the kiss, if that was called a kiss, and stared into his green glowing eyes. She blushed and backed up.

"Hinata." He said, his voice held a husky tone and his eyes still green. "We need to get going we only have a day to get to the village and we've only gotten a third of the way."

They ate in that kind of silence you get when you just walked into a room that people were talking bout you in before you were there. Each catching the others eye every once in a while. As soon as they finish they pack up and head to the village. Reaching it at about sundown they knew they had to spend the night out in the woods so they quickly and quietly set up camp and built a fire. Shino went to sleep right off but hinata was too nervous. So she tapped him on the shoulder and when his eyes opened up they were a light purple. She tried to remember that mood ring ino gave her. Purple meant sweet and romantic things on the mind.

"Shino, I can't sleep, I'm sorta scared. Can I sleep with you?" "I feel alone."

He was awake now. His eyes changed to green and he lowered his lids so she didn't see.

"ok hinata, come over and lay here by me."


	3. sorry it repeated loves

He almost stoped himself, but he had waited years for this chance. He dipped down and hesitantly brushed her lips with his before letting them settle in place. Hinata gasped allowing shino to, with out him realizing he did it, to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He almost groaned as he felt hers softly meet his. The intimate touch both chilled and burned him. He abruptly pulled back, not ready to meet her eyes. Bravely he looked down at Hinata, who was staring at his eyes; he felt the heat of a blush work its way up his neck.

"Your blushing shino." Hinata said as she looked down at his thumb going over hers. "Um…shino, your eyes are glowing."

"His eyes are green, neon green in fact, the color of lust. That may account to the way he just kissed you Hinata." She looked over at shino who was blushing furiously. His eyes went back to a light hazel like back in the clearing. Tsunade drew him aside. "You may want to put those glasses back on to avoid hinata making you wish you were dead and…"

She saw hinata put them back into her bag.

Shino looked over at her. "It wouldn't bother you if you kept them off for a while?" she breathed rather deep and continued. "I want to know what you are thinking all the time and that will make me very happy, please." She looked so cute as she begged.

"Ok." He held his arms out to get a hug. Hinata embraced shino as gently as she could. Shino pulled her up against him tight and tilted her chin up. Looking her solidly in the eyes he lowered his head till their lips were a mere breath apart. "It'll kill me to have to let you in to my heart again but I will never let you be hurt for as long as we shall live."

He lowered his lips down almost, but hinata shifted up and as soon as they touched she gave into shinos innocent lips plundering hers till she sagged against him feeling his all too obvious arousal against her belly. He gasped as she pulled her whole upper body tighter against his in attempt to get him as hot as her.

Hinata was the one to pull back from the kiss, if that was called a kiss, and stared into his green glowing eyes. She blushed and backed up.

"Hinata." He said, his voice held a husky tone and his eyes still green. "We need to get going we only have a day to get to the village and we've only gotten a third of the way."

They ate in that kind of silence you get when you just walked into a room that people were talking bout you in before you were there. Each catching the others eye every once in a while. As soon as they finish they pack up and head to the village. Reaching it at about sundown they knew they had to spend the night out in the woods so they quickly and quietly set up camp and built a fire. Shino went to sleep right off but hinata was too nervous. So she tapped him on the shoulder and when his eyes opened up they were a light purple. She tried to remember that mood ring ino gave her. Purple meant sweet and romantic things on the mind.

"Shino, I can't sleep, I'm sorta scared. Can I sleep with you?" "I feel alone."

He was awake now. His eyes changed to green and he lowered his lids so she didn't see.

"ok hinata, come over and lay here by me."


End file.
